jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Benutzer:JP-Zamomin
Aufgaben To dos * Beim Qui-Gon-Jinn-Artikel den Unterpunkt Flug-Unglück verständlicher formulieren. * Kritikpunkte an Jedi Academy beheben. Darth Plagueis * Gespräch zwischen Palpatine und Anakin erwähnen. Randnotizen Jedi Academy Offene Fragen *Stufe 2 - Lehrling -> Mission 1: Auf einen Hilferuf der Minengilde hin, fliegen Kyle und Jaden zu einer Einrichtung auf Nar Kreeta, in der ein ortsansässiger Hutt einige 'Älteste''' gefangen hält, die ihn wegen einem Vertrag aufgesucht haben.'' Was ist mit "Älteste" gemeint. Unter "Älteste" oder "Ältester" ist nichts an Artikeln zu finden... *Stufe 3 - Jedi Ritter: So eine Beförderung zum Jedi Ritter läuft doch nicht ohne Zeremonie ab (einfach mal nachfragen ob es eine in einer Zwischensequenz gab). Weitere Kritikpunkte *Zwischensequenzen werden in der Handlung nicht erläutert, obwohl sie zum Verstehen derselbigen wichtig sind. Nächstes Projekt *Jedi Academy *Darth Plagueis (ist ja nicht mehr viel ;-) Unbeantwortete Fragen Ihr kennt das bestimmt: Ihr surft ein bisschen in der Jedipedia rum, stößt auf einen Begriff oder einen Namen, der euch nichts sagt, allerdings verlinkt ist, klickt mit dem guten Vorsatz sich Star-Wars-spezifisch weiterzubilden darauf und landet bei einem netten kleinen Artikel. Nun findet ihr aber beim Durchlesen des Artikels einen Fehler oder etwas, das es zu kritisieren gibt. Voller Eifer korrigiert ihr den Fehler oder hinerlasst einen Beitrag in der Diskussion. Bei mir ist letzteres meistens der Fall. ABER: Die Artikel, in die man den Beitrag schreibt sind oft ziemlich klein, weil der Gegenstand oder die Person, die sie behandeln nicht soo wichtig ist. Folglicherweise wird der Artikel auch sehr selten besucht. Lange Rede, kurzer Sinn: Man wartet und wartet (meist vergebens) auf eine Antwort seines Diskussionbeitrags. Um diesem Missstand zumindestens bei mir abzuschaffen, kommen im Folgenden einige Links zu Diskussionen, wo ich einen neuen Beitrag geschrieben habe. Ich hoffe auf diese Weise schneller eine Antwort zu bekommen, da ich auch immer in Minutenschnelle Antworten auf meiner Diskussionsseite kriege (ist mir fast schon unheimlich...). *Alte Sith-Kriege Fast fertig *Ark Roose (gesucht wird noch die Quelle dafür, dass Roose den Sturz überlebte) Das Wichtigste über mich Geschlecht: Männlich Alter: 15 Geburtstag (damit ihr mir auch schön gratulieren könnt): 3. September Namensherkunft Viele (wenn nicht alle) werden sich beim Lesen meines Namens bestimmt denken: "Hä, Zamomin? Kenn ich nicht, das ist doch nicht aus Star Wars..." Und dem antworte ich: "Nein, es ist nicht aus Star Wars: Es stammt aus einer anderen, absolut genialen Bücherreihe von Walter Moers." Wie aber genau mein Name entstand ist eine längere Geschichte, bei der ich aber nicht zögere sie zu erzählen: Walter Moers hatte sich in der Comicbranche schon durch die Erfindung bekannter Figuren, wie dem kleinen Arschloch, Adolf ("Ich hock in meinem Bonker") und dem allseitsbekannten Käpt'n Blaubär, einen Namen gemacht, als er sich dazu entschloß um seine wohl bekannteste Figur, dem Blaubär, einen Roman zu schreiben. Dieser Roman heißt "Die 13½ Leben des Käpt'n Blaubär" und spielt auf dem fiktiven Kontinent Zamonien (die besonders Fixen unter euch entdecken möglicherweise gewisse Parallelen zu meinem Namen). Man könnte jetzt meinen, weil Käpt'n Blaubär der Hauptprotagonist ist, ist das Buch folglicherweise ein Kinderbuch, aber dem ist nicht so. Es ist zweifellos ein Erwachsenenbuch, da es a) einige Witze hat, die Kinder gar nicht verstehen könnten und b) einfach auch komplizierter geschrieben ist. Manchmal beschreibt Moers über ein paar Seiten hinweg die Beschaffenheit einer Region und deren Bewohner (was übrigens keineswegs langweilig ist, denn Moers hat eine packende Phantasie, die niemals auszugehen scheint und immer neue geniale Einfälle hervorbringt), was für Kinder schon etwas ermüdent seien könnte. Wie auch immer: Blaubär findet sich auf jeden Fall eines Tages als winziges Blaubärbaby ohne Erinnerungen an seine Geburt auf dem weiten Ozean wieder, während er mitten auf den größten Mahlstrom der sieben Weltmeere zusteuert. Es würde zu lange dauern die ganze Geschichte zu erzählen, aber ich kann so viel vorweg sagen: Er kommt wieder lebend aus dem Mahlstrom raus und erlebt im folgenden Verlauf des Buches eine Abenteuerreise, die an Genialität und Einfallsreichtum kaum noch zu überbieten ist: Ich lege jedem wärmstens ans Herz sich dieses Buch zu kaufen! Aber wo kommt mein Namensgeber in dem ganzen vor? Nun, das Zamonin ist einer der Elemente, die es auf Zamonien gibt, und hat die unter den Elementen einzigartige Fähigkeit denken zu können. Eine Art "Vorversion" wurde von Zoltep Zaan, dem legendären zamonischen Alchimisten entwickelt, welche er dann aber frustriert wegwarf, als er feststellte, dass es zwar denken konnte, aber leider nur auf dem Niveau eines Schafes. Der größte Wissenschaftler Zamoniens Professor Abdul Nachtigaller machte sich etwas später daran, einen "Prototyp" des Zamonins zu erstellen, was ihm auch gelang. Doch stellte er fest, dass das Zamonin böse wurde, worauf er es ins Meer warf. Auf einem langen Weg schaffte es es dann die Moloch zu bauen, ein Riesenschiff, das die Ozeane Zamoniens durchkreuzt, immer auf der Suche nach Schiffen, die es kapern und in der Moloch einverleiben kann, sodas dieses Monstrum aus Stahl immer größer und mächtiger wird. Ich will hier nicht die komplette Geschichte erzählen, aber auf jeden Fall wurde das Zamonin auf unbekannten Wegen über den ganzen Kontinent zerstreut, sodass es ein immer wiederkehrender Gast in den Zamonienbüchern ist (in drei um genau zu sein). Nun stellt sich die Frage, warum ich mir den Namen eines Fieslings ausgesucht habe. Nun zum einen, weil das Wort Zamonien so schön darin eingebunden ist ("Zamonien-Fan" oder "Zamonist" klingt irgendwie doof) und zum anderen (so hab ich es zumindestens auf meiner Benutzerseite in der Wikipedia geschrieben), weil ich das Ziel habe die Fehler des Zamomins wieder wett zu machen indem ich das Wissen dieser Welt weitergebe. Moers schrieb nach dem Blaubär noch vier weitere Zamonienromane: Ensel und Krete, Rumo & die Wunder im Dunkeln, Die Stadt der Träumenden Bücher und Der Schrecksenmeister. Mir gefällt der Blaubär von allen fünf Romanen am besten, danach kommt Rumo, danach Die Stadt der Träumenden Bücher, danach der Schrecksenmeister und danach erst Ensel & Krete. Star Wars und ich Man kann nicht durch dieses Leben gehen (zumindestens nicht als pubertierender Jugentlicher) ohne nicht ständig von Star Wars etwas zu hören. Mir erging es jedenfalls so und irgendwann hatte ich die Nase voll; immer wieder erzählten sich Leute etwas über Star Wars, machten Darth Vaders Atem nach oder zitierten die Stelle "Luke, ich bin dein Vater." Ich hatte auch schon eine Parodie von Hennes Bender dazu gesehen, bei der ich herzlich über die Witze über einen gewissen Han Solo und eine Leia lachte, ohne die beiden jemals gesehen zu haben. Lange Rede, kurzer Sinn: Eines schönen Tages lieh ich mir die Star-Wars-Filme von einem Freund aus und seitdem lassen sie mich nicht mehr los. Jedipedia und ich Ich kam über das Harry-Potter-Wiki auf die Jedipedia. Es gab dort eine Streiterei über Bilderrechte und dort wurde als Beispiel die Jedipedia genannt (es wird ja hier einfach so gemacht, dass gesagt wird, dass das Bild urheberrechtlich geschützt ist und damit ist es gut). So kam ich hierhin, legte mir bald auch einen Account zu und bearbeite seitdem Artikel unter dem Namen des größten Bösewichtes Zamoniens (s.o.). Problem ist nur, eigentlich bin ich ohne großes Vorwissen der Jedipedia beigetreten. Ich kannte nur die Filme und die noch nicht einmal gut. Daher werde ich wohl nur ganz selten neue Informationen ergänzen, sondern viel eher rechtschreibliche, bzw. formale Fehler korrigieren. Lustiges Dieser Punkt soll a) allen möglichen parodischen Sachen zu SW, die mir mal eingefallen sind Platz bieten und b) Sachen, die von anderen sind, auch über SW handeln und nicht minder oder (was wahrscheinlicher ist) noch genialer sind. Von mir Ich-bin-dein-Vater-Varianten Ich hatte Langeweile im Unterricht und hab daher einfach mal alle möglichen Varianten des berühmten Ich-bin-dein-Vater-Spruch aus Episode IV aufgeschrieben. * Darth Vader in Amerika. "Luke, I'm your daddy." * Darth Vader im Wilden Westen "Lucky, ich bin dein Vater." * Darth Vader geht von Haus zu Haus. "Hallo, ich möchte mit Ihnen über eine Vaterschaft sprechen." * Darth Vader im Märchenwald. "Aber Vater, warum hast du denn so große Augen?" * Darth Vader im Dschungel. "Ich Vater, du Luke." * "Ich bin dein Vater." "Nein!" "Doch." "NEIN!!!" "Dohoch!" * Luke, ich bin dein Vetter drittens Grades. Na und? * "Komm Luke, wir spielen Vater-Mutter-Kind... Aber wo kriegen wir die Mutter her?" * Darth Vader im Gheddo. "Alter, isch bin dein Vadder. Und deiner und deiner und deiner!" * Ganz simpel: "Luke, ich bin dein Papa." * Wenn Anakin in seiner Ausbildung zu viel Zeit mit Meister Yoda verbracht hätte, würde das Ganze so aussehen: "Dein Vater ich bin, Luke." * Darth Vader bei Löwenzahn. "Hallo Kinder. Ich bin der Vader. Und das da, das ist mein Sohn." Luke: "Klingt komisch, ist aber so!" * Darth Vader zu Zeiten Christi: "Amen, ich sage dir: Eher zerstört ein X-Wing den Todesstern, als das ich dein Vater bin." * Wo wir gerade bei Religionswitzensind: Darth Vader als katholischer Priester. "Luke, ich bin dein Vater. Verdammt, dass hätte ich nicht sagen dürfen." * Darth Vader versucht verzweifelt in die Liste der bedeutenden Dichter unserer Zeit aufgenommen zu werden: "Luke, ich sage es dir ohne Hohn, du bist mein Sohn." (wie gesagt er versucht es) * Darth Vader in Fluch der Karibik: "Luke, ich bin dein Vater, klar soweit?" * Luke, ich bin dein Vater. Ja, nee. Is klar! Ich fänds ganz schön, wenn ihr einfach mal auf meiner Diskussionsseite einen kurzen (oder langen) Kommentar hinterlässt, wie ihr diese Varianten findet. Ich hab auch überhaupt nichts dagegen, wenn ihr sagt, dies seien die schlechtesten Witze, die ihr je gehört hättet: Sowas nennt man dann aufbauende Kritik ^^. Von anderen Ich habe verzweifelt nach einer genialen Nummer von Hennes Bender über Star Wars gesucht. Es gab ein Video auf Youtube davon, doch das wurde gelöscht. Doch dann hätte man noch eine akustische Version von der Seite von dem Spitzencomiker runterladen können, doch dieser wurde ein neues Design verpasst, in dem ich das nicht mehr finden kann. Falls irgendwer ne Adresse kennt, wo ich mir das ansehen kann (über www.archive.org komm ich da auch nicht ran (ist eine Internetseite, die Versionen des Internets speichert, d.h. man kann sich dort Seiten anschauen, die es in dieser Form gar nicht mehr gibt oder die gelöscht wurden)), dann wäre ich demjenigen sehr dankbar, wenn er sich bei mir meldet. So! Genug gequatscht. Zwei Videos hab ich wenigstens: Unser (T)Raumschiff - Der erste Kontakt Tvx-HjjP13U&feature=PlayList&p=776E33E20C2AFBC6&index=18 Vielleicht ist er vor allen Dingen Freund, weil sein Laserschwert grün und nicht rot ist... Wand Wars I Nur bis zu einem gewissen Punkt Star Wars, aber der Rest ist auch gut. M_n74id3_Q8 Es gibt da eine wirklich gut gemachte Star-Wars-Neusynchronisation, welche zwar z.T. auch echt lustig, aber auch sehr pervers sind (es dreht sich alles nur um das eine, aber das tut es bei Harry und ein Stein und bei Lord of Weed auch ^^). Ich stell hier einfach mal nur den Link hin, so kann sich jeder aussuchen, ob er es sich anschaut oder nicht (sagt nur nicht, ich hätte euch nicht gewarnt): Star Wank - Episode Paul (Part 1)